


Ready for Seconds...

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: A request I was given to write a story where Negan sexually punishes his girl (the reader) during a dinner with their friends and the reader has to keep things under control. It's an AU -- Pre-Apocalypse story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the request: Negan sexually punishing his girl at dinner in secret in front of their friends as trying to play it cool under the table

Honey, would you please put that bat down and come and help me with dinner?" a heavy breath fell from your lips as you looked over your shoulder at your boyfriend, Negan, to see him swinging the baseball bat in the back corner of the kitchen. The two of you were planning on having company over for a dinner. While he looked great standing there in his leather jacket, with a gray t-shirt beneath it and some denim pants, you just wished he would have dressed up a little bit more than he did. "You're going to break something with that eventually honey." 

Negan gave a loud sigh before setting the bat down in the corner of the kitchen. He dragged his feet across the room until he reached the fridge and pulled a beer out. He popped the lid off and then closed the door with his foot before moving in to look at what you were cooking. 

"Ah, well if I get punished for doing it, then I may have to start breaking more things on purpose," Negan's deep voice pressed in behind you with a small laugh and you looked over your shoulder to see him standing right behind you. Turning to face him, you reached up to cup his masculine face in your soft hands. Caressing over the rough stubble on his face, you tipped forward to kiss over his lips. Negan set his beer down on the counter and grabbed a soft hold of your abdomen. "Speaking of punishment..." 

"Honey," you laughed feeling his hands sliding up the skirt of the tight, black dress that you were wearing. His hands reached up and grabbed a tight hold of your hips. His hands were teasingly caressing over your body as you let out a tight breath.  A gasp escaped your lips when you felt his rough hand pressing in over the fleshy part of your bottom, squeezing it possessively. "Negan, we're having company over. Not now!" 

"Oh, come on. You are wearing that sexy little dress and I'm just supposed to sit here and do nothing about it?" Negan whined as his lips trailed small lines over the side of you neck before biting to the skin softly. “Plus, it’s not like we like these friends much anyways. I don’t even remember their names half the time anyways. The girl whines all the time and then gloats about her boring as fuck boyfriend to try and make him look better than he actually is…”

“Even so,” you giggled feeling his tongue dragging small lines out over your skin and you placed your hand over his firm chest. A moan escaped your lips when he traced over the same lines that he knew you had grown accustom to in being together. Your body was on fire and while you absolutely were interested in what he wanted, you still made plans with friends to come for dinner soon. “Negan, I’m not kidding.”             

“The last time these fuckers were here, you promised that you would make things easier for me beforehand if I remember correctly,” he tried reminded you, the roughness of his beard pressing in over the side of your neck while his hands tried to reach for the zipper at the back of your dress. “I think it’s only fair that if I deal with Jessica what the hell even her name is and her tacky ass boyfriend. They bore the hell out of me. I have to sit there and act like I give a shit.”           

“While I wish I could do what it was you wanted…” you tried urging him to stop before hearing the doorbell ring and you heard him groan inaudibly. You smirked when he moved away and reached up to pull the leather jacket from his arms. He set the jacket down on top of the table in the kitchen and reached for his beer again. “Could you get that honey?” 

“Mhmm…” he grunted under his breath and went to move for the kitchen door before back tracking and stepping in behind you. His lips pressed in over the back of your ear before his teeth nipping softly at your earlobe. “I’m not going to let this go. I think you just might have to be punished for this.”

 

\--------

 

It had been about an hour into your dinner with your friends and Negan really hadn’t said much. He would have a few smart remarks to your friends that would cause all of them to laugh. A lot of the time you knew that he was actually making fun of them, but he was so charming in how he said it that your friends always laughed at his jokes.

While one of your friends was telling a story, you could feel Negan scooting in closer to you in his chair. The two of you were sitting on one side of the table while your friends were sitting on the other side. Looking over at him, you saw him keeping very good eye contact with one of your friends before smirking and reaching for the glass of wine that he had pulled out for the dinner.

“What about you Negan? Any good stories like Matthew has about work?” your friend Jessica spoke up making Negan arch his eyebrow up in response as Jessica reached out to touch her fiancé’s chest. “How’s work going for you? I know you are working at the high school…”

“Oh, you don’t want to hear my stories,” Negan slurred, giving you a glance before looking back across the table at Jessica. “I’d much rather hear the wonderful stories about Matthew’s wonderful job in accounting. It sounds so much more interesting…”

A snort escaped your lips uncontrollably. You tried hiding your amusement from Negan’s very obvious diss, but your friends looked to you like you were choking. Being thankful that they didn’t realize you were laughing, you placed your hand over your chest and looked to see Negan smiling widely. He knew that you caught onto his sarcasm, but you were surprised that your friends were too self-absorbed to realize he was making fun of them.

“You alright honey?” Negan snickered and you shot him a quick glare before reaching for your glass to take a sip of your wine. “Just want to make sure that you are alright.”

He set his wine glass down and you could feel his right hand sliding in over your thigh to squeeze it tightly. The soft caress of his fingertips was felt over your thigh as you gulped down uneasily when you could feel your body instantly heating up at the simple caress of his fingers over your thigh.

“I mean it Negan, you work with kids. High school kids at that. You have to have some pretty great stories,” Matthew urged Negan on and you could feel Negan’s fingertips pressing further up the skirt of your dress and you let out an uncomfortable noise. Trying to adjust yourself, you felt Negan’s grip keeping you firmly where you were and you looked to him. He gave you a nod before smiling and looking to your friends again. “I can only imagine the kind of things you go through.”

“It’s a bunch of teenagers. You can guess what they are fucking into,” Negan replied with a sigh and could feel his fingertips pressing up further to trace over your panties making you gulp down heavily. If you reacted, you knew that it would alert your friends as to what he was doing and you couldn’t exactly call him out on it. Looking in Negan’s direction you could tell that he wasn’t even looking at you as his fingertips continued their trail out over the material of your panties. He was feigning complete innocence while at the same time causing your heart to pound away. “It’s a job, right?”

“The kids really like him there,” you cleared your throat again as you felt Negan’s fingertips pressing the material of your panties aside and you could feel him pulling your thigh in closer to him, but he did it in such a way that it was so very careful to keep your friends from not noticing. Clutching your wine glass tightly, you could see that Jessica was giving you an odd expression when your eyes widened. Biting down on your bottom lip, you could feel Negan’s fingertips caressing over your folds in small flicks of his fingers.  “I’ve gotten to meet a couple of them and all of them really…like him.”

“Well he’s such a charming guy,” Jessica blurted out, looking to Negan with a smile and his eyebrows arched up, his dimples showing clearly as he smiled. “I can imagine that a lot of kids look up to you.”

“Oh, I’m definitely the kind of guy that kids want to look up,” Negan joked with a snort, reaching for his wine glass with his free hand while his right index finger sought out your clitoris. His rough fingertip caressed small circles around your sensitive flesh making you bite down harder on your lip and you could see him smirking as he took a sip from his wine. He was enjoying this… “I guess you could say I’m a little competitive and the kids like testing to see if they can beat me sometimes at sports.”

“Like what?” Matthew responded and as your friends spoke to Negan, you found yourself wanting this dinner to end faster than ever as you felt Negan’s caress getting stronger. Your body had already warmed up to his touch, your heart hammering in your chest as his talented fingertips caressed in over the most sensitive parts of your body. You were wet and you could feel your body trembling. “Are you cold over there?”

“What?” you looked across the table and let out a nervous breath when Matthew’s brow line creased. “Cold? I’m not cold.”

“I don’t know honey, you do seem to be trembling a little bit there,” Negan teased you, turning his head in your direction. His eyes glanced down for a moment before smiling and sliding his tongue out slowly over his bottom lip. “Maybe we need to turn the heat up.”

“I can do it for you,” Jessica went to get up and you could feel your body panicking.

“No, no! I’m not cold,” you shouted out knowing that the temperature control was behind both you and Negan. If she made her way over, she would definitely see what Negan was doing and that was the last thing that you wanted. “I just…I think I’ve had a bit much to drink.”

“You’ve only had one glass,” Jessica stammered, giving you an odd expression. The sensation of Negan’s fingertips sliding over your warmth caused you to gulp heavily until his middle finger pressed inside of you. It caused you to clutch the table uncontrollably and both of your friends across the table seemed worried. “Is something wrong?”

“I drank a bit before you came here…” you tried to explain feeling Negan’s index finger now pressing into you causing you to bite down harder into your bottom lip and you shot him a glare. It barely changed his habits as you felt his fingers starting to plunge deep within you in a very torturously slow caress. “God…quite a few.”

“Sounds like it,” Matthew gave you another look before looking to Negan again who was sipping on his wine. “So you were saying about the kids?”

“Oh, yeah. Well, I’m pretty good at sports and other things. Sometimes the kids like playing a game of ping pong,” Negan’s fingertips continued their skill caressed deep within you, still extremely slow as he tried not giving away what was happening. Snapping your eyes shut, you tried to convince yourself that you could keep normal. Not give away what was happening as you leaned back in your chair, slightly parting your thighs further apart for him as you gulped down. “So they will come over to the garage to try and beat me.”

“Ping pong?” Matthew repeated Negan’s words and you found your body wanting to move with the thrusting motions of Negan’s large fingers inside of you. It took everything just to keep your body to stay still as Negan’s fingertips curled up to try and caress your g-spot. Negan looked in your direction for a moment, winking in your direction before looking back to your friends again. Damn it, you could just strangle him right now. “Is that alright? I mean, like having the kids over to your house?”

“We play ping pong Matthew. They consider me their coach. I guess I’m what you would consider to be the cool teacher. I don’t worry about that shit,” Negan pointed out with a sigh, nodding toward the garage door. “Hey, I would even take you out there after dinner if you want.”

“I’d play ping pong with you if I was one of your students,” Jessica assured Negan as he let out a small laugh.

“Oh, I’m sure you would,” Negan spoke up as you felt your jaw clenching.

Your thighs were trembling beneath the table as Negan kept a steady thrusting motion of his fingers inside of you. The plunging motion was getting stronger and faster, yet he still managed to hide from your friends what he was doing. Your jaw was clenching as you dropped your hands down. Your right hand gripped the chair while your left clutched his wrist. The sensation of your body contracting around his fingers was felt, you could feel your chest tighten and your body had a warmth rushing over it as Negan managed to get you to climax. A small noise escaped your throat, it was an uncontrollable noise and it was something that you honestly couldn’t hide. Hopefully, it was muted enough for them not to realize what had just happened. 

“Do you need us to leave? You seem like you are really not feeling good right now,” Jessica seemed worried as your body started to slowly get less tense when you felt Negan carefully pulling his fingers from your body. A proud smile pressed in over his lips as you slid down in your chair a bit. Your body was aching, soaked and you could still feel the pins and needles in your body from your orgasm. “What do you think Negan? Maybe we should cut this short…she doesn’t seem to be feeling well.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I was starting to think that maybe I would want seconds...” Negan brought his right hand up to his lips and sucked over the fingers that he had just had inside of you. He let out a small groan and you could feel your body tensing at the motion. “Dinner was really good, wasn’t it dear?”

“You know what; yeah…maybe you should get going. I’m sorry, I’m just…I’m not feeling that well,” you hit Negan in the thigh hearing him groan with how hard you hit before snickering. He reached up to caress over his salt and pepper colored beard before shrugging. “I hate to do this…”

“No, I just want you to feel better,” Jessica got up along with Matthew and you went to follow them before feeling your legs a bit weak. Negan gave you an amused expression and you sighed heavily. It took a minute for you to gain your composure before following your friends to the door. “What’s bothering you?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” you made sure that your skirt was pushed down enough not to expose what had happened while they were sitting across from you.

“Maybe something just got into you while you were sitting there,” Negan boasted, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and you could feel a fire burning inside of you. “It must have been something really big to make you give up dinner like this.”

“It’s okay, we can plan coming back on another day,” Matthew moved toward the door and you tried as politely as possible to get them to the door faster. “We hope you feel better.”

“Well thank you for that and thanks for coming over, I’ll call you tomorrow morning to let you know if I’m feeling better,” you somewhat shoved them out the door before slamming the door shut behind them. Falling back against the door, you saw Negan staring out at you with his wicked smile. His tongue dragged out over his lip again as you clutched the knob in your hand. “You asshole…”

“Asshole?” Negan’s hand placed in over the center of his chest like he was feigning being upset. You reached for his shirt, pulling him forward by the material. His body slammed up against yours as he pressed you further against the door. “Admit it; you loved every second of that…being punished like that.”

“Yeah, I really did…” you whimpered against his lips, feeling the rough caress of his lips over yours. His hands were pressing in over your thighs, pushing the material of your dress up as a wide smile pressed in over your features.  “I think I’m ready for seconds.”


End file.
